Only Temporary
by restlezprincess
Summary: Jungkook enjoyed doing his own thing, living his life the way he wanted. That all change when taehyung came along. His strange behavior which was both cute and akward seemed to charm junkook and he wasnt the only one. Ships- taekook/vkook vminkook/vmin namjin sope/yoonseok smut included Enjoy
1. Strange Boy

It's Monday morning and Jungkook starts his routine getting ready for another boring day of school.

He left home early but was 15mins late for school due to his sluggish stride there. Now having a detention slip in his hand sits at his desk.

Jungkook

"I see someone decided to take their sweet time getting here today" jimin said grinning

"I just wasn't in any hurry to see your face, that's all" jungkook snapped back.

The grin instantly disappeared on Jimins face then reappears and he says " Well now you have to sit in a classroom and listen to yoongi mumble about how the mountains look cool and other shit"

Realizing it was true Jungkook sank his head in his hands trying to mentally prepare for the 2 hours of mumbling nonesense he was going to have to endure later.

Tired of jimins teasing for the day Jungkook escapes to the roof to relax. Contrary to popular belief most people hated going to the roof, the hike there was enough to deter anyone, the space wasn't appealing to the eye either so no one bothered going up.

Upon his lengthy arrival to the door leading to the roof he notices that its slightly open. It was a first so Jungkook peeked first to see if he could catch a glimpse of the mystery person. Although he couldn't see anyone he heard someone singing;

Remember the way you made me feel

Such young love but

Something in me knew that it was real

Frozen in my head

Pictures I'm living through for now

Trying to remember all the good times

Our life was cutting through so loud

Memories are playing in my dull mind

I hate this part paper hearts

And I'll hold a piece of yours

Don't think I would just forget about it

Hoping that you won't forget about it

Everything is gray under these skies

Wear mascara.

Hiding every cloud under a smile

Jungkook thought the voice was beautiful and new for sure it belonged to a boy or a grown man he hadn't decided which yet but it was deep enough to be either. He was curious to see who such a voice was coming from when the bell rang signaling the end of school. Jungkook knew he had to get to detention quick before he got in trouble so he raced to the classroom.

As expected yoongi sat there next to the window mumbling about mountains and other stuff that had no relevance to Jungkook.

After pushing through the 2 hours of torture Jungkook immediately ran out the room to the gate. He sees a boy with long bangs and a messily worn uniform covering his body leaning on the gate and decides to look completely straight to not attract unwanted attention.

Once he gets closer the boy starts staring in Jungkooks direction. Still looking straight ahead Jungkook quickened his pace to avoid further awkwardness.

"Wait" the boy said in a soft but oddly deep voice Jungkook turned to see the boy tugging on his bag. "What is it" Jungkook said pulling at his bag.

The boy let go of the bag and started fiddling with his fingers and seemed to be staring at the ground. Jungkook now annoyed couldn't tell because his bangs covered the boys eyes.

"If your just gonna stand there I'm gonna go" Jungkook said quite coldly and started stepping back when the boy suddenly shouts "BE MY FRIEND !"

Jungkook stood quite shook for a min

I decided to end this chapter here Lol I had an idea of how I was gonna write this but now I'm going in a slightly different direction but hopefully won't change much hope you enjoy it.


	2. 30 Days

So this is my first fanfic or honestly first time writing anything. I always wanted to and my imagination is pretty much still in use, my love for BTS pushes me to do it. Fanfic of all thingsLOL I'm crying.

Jungkook

I'm pretty sure I've been standing here staring for like 5mins What's wrong with me not like he confessed his love or anything but here I stand shook.

"I know I must sound weird, but can we be friends?" the boys asked in a nervous tone

Jungkook still says nothing but stares at the boy

Why is he asking me that, do I even know him?

I don't even recall seeing him anywhere, then again with his messy appearance I might have simply ignored his presence

Now somewhat calm Jungkook asks "Why?"

The boy stood silent for a second then started to talk "Well I mean I always watched you and thought you were cool, I wanted to try talking to you many times but I could never do it."

Jungkook stands once again somewhat shocked

I have never noticed him, but he says he's always watched me how am I supposed to take that?

He says he wants to be friends but how's that gonna work

"Dude this is all a little uhh... weird I don't know you so I-" the boy cuts him off "Please just try I mean just till end of semester then" the boy says desperately

Jungkook taken back by his desperation and a little mad he was cut off

Why does he wanna be my friend so bad I don't even treat the friends I have now all that great, but honestly this is becoming a hassle if I say yes can I just go home

"Why not" I say quite plainly the boy looks up and smiles widely which Jungkook thought was oddly cute ignoring his messy appearance

"Well what's your name?" Jungkook asked making a more pleasant expression than before "Taehyung, Kim Taehyung" the boy responds still smiling

Have I heard that name before? Sounds familiar

Maybe just roll call or something I mean we go to same school not that hard to imagine hearing it once or twice

"Well seeing how you were always watching me you probably know my name already huh" Jungkook says grinning slightly Taehyung now blushing enough that it showed on his ears

Once again jungkook breaks into a full smile finding his reaction cute then turns away "K, well I'm headed home now bye~"

What a weird kid he even said till the end of semester, what the heck does he mean by that.

Whatever just gotta get through 30 days of fake friendship,but honestly how much could change

While thinking Jungkook hears a thud and turns to see a bent over Taehyung crouching in pain "just cause I agreed to be friends doesn't mean you can just randomly follow me home" jungkook said scowling at the boy

"No um my house is in same direction m'not following you" Taehyung said as he tenses in pain after tripping on a rise in the sidewalk

Even after he said that Jungkook still suspicious since he was now about 2mins from his house and Taehyung was still trailing behind him. Right when he was about to say something Taehyung suddenly turned into a driveway

Jungkook stopped to look at the house, it was huge he lived in a wealthy neighborhood so that wasn't all that surprising but the fact that Taehyung came from a wealthy family seemed wrong his clothes looked as though they hadn't been washed since the start of the semester

As he started to walk again he heard a voice "um...s- see you tomorrow" taehyung said a bit flustered

Jungkook looked and replied with a simple"Sure" and continued home

So so far so good while writing I decided to change a piece of the story so I'm now working everything out so the ending will be the same hope you enjoy


End file.
